Victory
by Ruchi
Summary: Under the reign of Lord Voldemort Draco hesitantly leaves Ginny... there are, however, unaware how in the years to come their love will overcome numerous hurdles ultimately ending with them once again finding each other and able to live in peace.


Victory

_Prologue_

****

_This was a time of chaos and fear within the realms of the magical world. No one was safe from the wrath of Lord Voldemort who had once again taken his position as the Dark Lord. From the very first seconds of this reign, he had shown to be more powerful than any other magical being which had ever existed. This creature - who had previously been feared so much that even his name was not uttered, and instead been referred to as 'He Who Must Not be Named' – had finally found a way of immortality. So it was doomed for the magical world to forever live under his wrath._

_And so, under such grave circumstances, our story begins of a love that would appear through the diminishing of a world of which likes would never be heard again. They would part on the first night of Lord Voldemort's reign as emperor over the Magical World. But these two people would prove to share a bond which would endure all hurdles and in the end their love would be victorious… yes, they would indeed find each other once again, forevermore... _

Not a sound was heard throughout the Great Hall. All students were aware of the new crisis; The Dark Lord was back in power. Fear had stricken these young ones the second the announcement had been made magically throughout the classrooms of Hogwarts – a school of witchcraft and wizardry. They were now congregated here awaiting their headmaster for possible words which would clarify that it had all been a mistake, and the Dark Lord was not in power. But most knew this would be a grave speech, one which would only eliminate any hope they had stored in their hearts. 

The Headmaster entered trough the doors of the Great Hall, all heads turned towards him as he walked to the front of the hall.

"Students…" He began, his voice bearing sorrow, "we all know of the doom which has befallen us once again. The Dark Lord is once again ruler… I am afraid to report he has killed our great Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and now has crowned himself emperor of the magical world."

Anxious whispers were heard, but were silenced by the raising of Dumbledore's hand.

"All students are to report to their common rooms. Your Head of House shall meet you within the hour once we have come up with what will happen next."

The students quickly dispersed and headed towards their common rooms, each with a look of anxiety encrusted upon their faces. Silently, two students stayed behind unnoticed by the others as they passed through the hallways. Only when all had disappeared did they dare to speak to one another…

"I can't believe you're being so stubborn about this, it's not my choice!" Draco yelled.

She refused to turn to him, she refused to face the one man who had made all her dreams come true. He had promised never to leave her no matter the circumstances. How could he be so angry at her? She had trusted him… she couldn't contain her tears anymore and let them fall freely. 

"Oh God, Draco…" Virginia Weasley whispered softly.

He took notice of her tears and instantly his heart melted. He turned her around gently and took her into his warm embrace. He kissed the top of her head reassuringly, but knew that he could not rid her of her sorrow. 

"We knew this would happen, love. I have to go join him. I have no choice." Draco whispered into her ear softly. He wanted so badly to hold her there, not to rush this information onto her, but if he did not go now he would most certainly be killed by the Dark Lord. Draco had, against his will, been initiated into the inner circle of Death Eaters the previous spring. By doing so, he was now required to join The Dark Lord's side as a leading advisor.

"Can't we run, Draco? Please? Just… let's run. Harry has an invisibility cloak, and you've been trained to ward off any type of Dark magic…" She rambled frantically through her tears.

"Shhh… Ginny, please don't make this harder than it is…" He tried to comfort her.

"Fine! Then go!" She screamed, pulling herself out of his embrace. "I don't need you!"

"Ginny, stop your nonsense." Draco said harshly.

"This isn't nonsense Draco! Leave, now!" She screamed. 

Suddenly Draco's expression changed into that of sadness and realization. His eyes looked upon her with unwavering hatred - his notorious anger taking him over.

"Is that what you want?" He asked in a deathly tone.

She didn't answer.

"Virginia, answer me!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the halls. 

Ginny flinched at the sudden outburst.

"No…" She whispered her voice hardly audibly. "God, Draco, no! I don't want you to leave me." 

"I have to, how many times do I have to explain this to you…"

"I know!" She yelled. "Don't lecture me, Draco. I know why you have to leave, I know that I'll never see you again…"

"You _will_ see me again."

"When? And how can you guarantee that, Draco? I don't want to loose you."

"And you think I want to loose you? Do you think that I want to walk away from you, Virginia?" He asked earnestly, taking a hold of Ginny and shaking her gently. "This is the one thing I would never want. I wish that we could be together, but we simply can't and this is the reality."

"How can I believe that you don't want to loose me, Draco? You're not doing anything to stop from leaving…" She abruptly stopped talking. Had she actually said what she just thought?

"So, you think I want to leave you?" Draco said suddenly becoming unemotional, removing his hands from her shoulders as if contact with her were deathly. "You think that I want to leave the woman I love so dearly. The woman who I have risked my very life by publicly having a relationship with?" He spat out savagely.

"No, I didn't mean that, but…"

"But nothing, Virginia! You were well aware of what incredible circumstances I have had to overcome to be with you, and _now_ the truth comes out? Then good bye, Virginia and may our paths never cross after this moment."

He turned and brusquely made his way away from her…

"Draco!" Ginny called out desperately.

He hesitated for only a moment. He recognized the sadness which was so apparent within her cry, yet stopped himself. His leaving was inevitable, yet he did not want to leave her to wait for him for the rest of her years. Oh how he wanted to run back to her and comfort her now… yet he wouldn't. No, he would leave her now forever. She would believe a lie – that he thought she did not love him, but oh yes he did know how deeply she cared for him. He believed this the only possible way for her to move on… and so he left her there thinking he would never return…


End file.
